First mentor in ten years! How will I cope!
by PandaPanemPartyGirl
Summary: Hunger games fanfic, based in district 11 focusing around two young people, Amber and Ethan! Amber was the first district 11 tribute to win in years, after the death of the only mentor they had, this year she will have to mentor the two new tributes, will she manage without losing faith and get back to her love?
1. Chapter 1

Life of ease they said. Large amounts of good food for your district they said. But they meant Life of boredom where you can reflect on all the things they made you do, Larger amount of the same food we always got. People still starve, still tempted to poach, still risk death to feed their families. People still die every day and yet I always have more than enough good food to eat. I have this large house that could house a large family all to myself, no mother, no father, no siblings. I rose up against the odds and won, brought pride and honour to my district, District 11, for the Capitol's entertainment in the Hunger Games. 24 members of our country Panem, a boy and girl aged from 12 to 18, from each district in which there are 12, will be picked at random and placed in an outdoor area to fight to the death, to remind each district of the rebellion which took place in the dark days. I won the 72nd annual hunger games last year and I've returned home after the Victory tour, Where I travelled around the Country to the different districts so they can cheer, hiding that they secretly hate me. Being back in district 11 is nice, it makes me feel like I might never have been in the hunger games if I was only able to go to work in the fields and orchards with everyone else, I might be lucky in the harvest season they might call me into help, but I doubt it. I could go into the orchards and carry out with my hobby and draw what I see, but I don't want my friends and neighbours to think I've changed since I won the games. As I stare at the white wall of my living room there's a soft knock at the front door that pulls me from my daze. I stand up slowly, stiff from sitting in the same place for a long period of time. I make my way slowly towards the door through my simple living room. I open the door to see a pale skinned, tall well build, light brown haired boy, The boy I call my closet friend in the world. Our families stand out here, pale skin isn't that common in District 11."Ethan! Hey How was school?" I ask happily reaching out to hug him. "Hey Amber. It was school what do you expect? How are you?"He laughs giving me a large hug. "I'm ok I guess. Do you want to come in?" I ask happily as we break apart. "Only you guess? No I came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk in the orchard?" He asks slightly flushed in the cheeks. "Oh I'd love to hold on, I'll grab my drawing kit." I grin spinning round on the balls of my feet and half run half skip to the kitchen table where I grab a canvas shoulder bag holding everything I need for a drawing outing. I turn to make my way back to the door, I see Ethan staring at my messy table covered in drawing and a few painting after following me. "What?" I ask worried looking at his confused expression. "Oh nothing, I just thought the Capitol took all your drawing on tour with you and presented them in a museum?" He asks walking over to the table picking a few of the stray drawing up. "Oh Yeah they took the majority of the ones I drew for the victory tour. These are my own personal drawing and the ones I've drawn since." I explain as I carefully tidy up a pile that I do not want Ethan to see. He doesn't notice he is staring at one of my parents. "You drew all these since you came back?" He asks stunned. "Yeah I have a lot of spare time." I explain. "How did you draw this?" He asks with a careful tone to his voice showing my most precious drawing. "Mostly memory it hasn't been that long so I remember them perfectly." I explain sadly staring at the drawing. "It's amazing, Real life like." He smiles walking over to hug me. "Thank you Ethan. Let's go for that walk." I Smile shaking off the sadness, the one thing I don't want him to see is me cry again, That will return later when I'm alone again. He leads the way out of my house and I follow, We talk about school being a few months older than Ethan means I finished school as soon as I turn 16 even though I'm older he is a good foot taller than me. The bond between us hasn't changed at all even though we see less of each other. He tells me how the girls keep falling at his feet as they all have crushes on him, trying to make me jealous knowing I value his friendship so much and I would not want to lose him. He knows it gets to me when I fall silent, He turns to face me and laughs at me expression." You know even if I fell for one of those girls it would never change what we have, you should know that by now." He explains smirking slightly putting his hands on my shoulders. " I know it wouldn't as none of them are me." I laugh as softly punch him in the stomach and duck under his arms and I run away from him laughing as I go. "Oh it's on!" He calls after me laughing, I hear his feet pounding on the ground as he runs after me and we enter the fields and orchards. When I know I'm within his reach, I speed away from him but he is expecting it and just as a get out of his reach his launches himself forward rugby tackling me to the floor. Laughing he rolls me over and pins me to the floor and starts tickling me. I laugh as I try to stop his hands, but nothing works. After a few minutes I'm breathless and at this point so is Ethan from running and tickling me, he stops and rolls on to the floor next to me. Chuckling still when he turns to face me. " I don't know what I'd do without you Amber, When your name was picked I thought I was going to lose my closest friend in the world." He explains seriously all of a sudden. Shocked by this random confession I stare into his eyes looking for some reason, and where this statement came from. "Sorry I just always wanted to tell you that since that moment I was pulled from that room in the justice building." He explains seeing the confusion register across my face. "But where did that come from? Why now?" I stutter still confused " I don't know just I thought that I was going to lose all of this, what we have, you. I'm just glad you're still here, alive." He explains sadly. " I understand that, I thought I was going to lose, lose you, you were the only thing that kept me going in the arena Ethan, I had no family to think of, but I won so I could come back to you." I confess blushing slightly as I sit up. " Now winning means I'll never have to worry about you getting called again." He explains as he sit up to pull me into a great hug. I hug him back until what he said registers in my brain. "but you have to worry about yourself!" I exclaim pushing him away so I can look him in the eye. "Because this time I won't just be worrying about losing you, I'll worry about losing you and I'll have to train you and prepare you for the arena!" I explain upset. " I know and I will." He states flatly as he know what I said is true. We sit in silence as we recover from that conversation. I always knew Ethan cared about me but I never how much he cared for me, I knew it upset him my name being called at the reaping but I never truly knew how much. Now I've won my name is pulled from the reaping but it doesn't mean that I won't be involved with the games, now I have to train every new tribute from district 11 all on my own as I never had a mentor last year. Our last victor died a few years ago, so tributes since then had to go through the training alone without guidance, and then our escort would set up sponsors for us. After a while Ethan starts to chuckle quietly to himself." What's funny?" I ask softly slightly confused. In response to my question he points to the tree opposite us, I follow his hand to see a pair of dark eyes staring at us knowing whose they are immediately. "I can see you Rue." I call out happily. A little giggle comes from the tree as the eyes disappear and a small dark skinned girl jumps down effortlessly. "Hey Amber, Ethan." She smiles as she gracefully walks over to us. Rue technically shouldn't be here at her age but she's the eldest child in her family so she has to work, Her family doesn't have to worry about her name being pulled out at the reaping yet they have two years until her name is entered for the first time. "You getting an extra shift in before tomorrow?" Ethan asks her softly as she sits down next to us. "Yeah I get as many extra shifts as I'm allowed, are you working tomorrow Amber?" She asks so softly sending a pang of guilt into my stomach. "You know I would if I was allowed, They will only let me when the harvests are on, in a few weeks." I explain guiltily. "Oh ok, do you want to hang out after we've finished?" She asks happily. "Sure I'd love that." I smile. "Ok I best get back to work." She smiles as she hops back up and climbs her tree again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan and I get up and start our walk around the orchard. When we reach a small group of peacekeepers, the highest ranking one walks over to us. "Miss, You are not needed here, you are to report to the justice building for a meeting with the mayor about the day of the reaping." He reports flatly. "Yes Sir. Thank you." I smile politely. I turn around and start walking out the Orchards with Ethan at my side. "I don't want to go." I moan as we get out of the orchards making sure no one can hear me expect Ethan. " I know, but it's your duty." he said mimicking the Capitol accent. I laugh as that what the district 11 escort would say. Ethan walks me right to the door of the justice building. "I'll come find you later, I promise."I smile as I hug him. "Ok you better. I'll be at home, Cya later." he smiles as he turns and walks back down the steps and I watch him cross the square towards his house. After he leaves my view I turn and push the large oak doors open and enter the justice building. When I enter the Entrance hall I see our mayor with dark brown hair, talking to four people from the Capitol that I know every well. " Amber thank you for keeping us waiting."The mayor jokes as I make my way towards the group. "Sorry sir, I only just found out I was needed here." I explain politely. "It's fine. Your just in time for dinner." He smiles softly. "Hello, Amber." Smiles a tall man holding his arms out to me, the very man that watched over me in the games. "Leo!" I smile as I walk into his arms. We embrace softly, it's been months since I've seen him. When we part, I look at the others that came with him, my prep team. "Aurora, Caius, Rhea what are you all doing here?" I ask stunned taking in there changed appearances'. "We need to organise the Reaping, and as you are last year's Victor, and our districts mentor, you are going to be watched, so you are going have to present yourself proud and beautiful, the gracious shy district 11 victor you were last year." The Mayor explains as he motions us into the large dining hall. I look at the feast spread across the large table and can tell at once that the Capitol are paying for this meal, plates piled high with many different meals that could feed the majority of district 11, the mayor and I exchange glances over the food sharing the same thought. We all sit around the table, the mayor at the head of the table then Leo and I sat on his right and left, Aurora my stylist for the games with radient blonde hair down to the top of her long legs, sits next to me. Out of my prep team she is the most beautiful, even in district standards, with her chocolate brown eyes and blood red lips. Whereas Rhea has shoulder length red hair, with brown eyes surrounded in dark make up and dark lips, And Caius looks more like a god that a member of a prep team, having a well muscled body, and short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Then there's Leo, My guardian, with blonde hair with gold highlights and deep blue eyes, the only way anyone can tell he is from the capitol is that his skin has a slight sparkle to it. These people are my friends even if they sent me to the games, it was their job and I don't hate them for it. We eat discussing various things. "Oh Amber, After dinner we are going to look at a few outfits for the reaping and discuss what you what to wear over the games." Aurora explains when the second course is severed, hiding some of the details. "And making sure I haven't let myself go." I smile jokingly. "Erm yes that too." She smiles blushing slightly. "Ok." I smile. We finish our meal discussing protocol for the reaping. After dinner the Mayor leads the prep team, Leo and I, to a large room with a bathroom connected to it. Caius and Rhea take me into the bathroom, undress me and set me in the shower setting it the way I need it, As we go they constantly praise me for looking after my body. Once out of the shower they quickly shave my legs and place a small robe over me as Aurora enters with five large dress bags. I try on all five of the outfits and show, the Mayor and Leo, and we all decide for a simple dress in my choice of colour, with small heels shoes, my victor's crown and my district token, a silver charm bracelet that was my mothers. After I change back into my normal pleated skirt and white shirt, I chat to my Capitol friends finding out that Leo will be staying in District 11 until the reaping and Aurora will return the day before, in order to make me beautiful for the cameras but Caius and Rhea will stay in the Capitol to prepare things. After a few hours I leave the Justice Building and make my way to Ethan's house. I make it there quickly just as the sun starts to set. I knock softly on the door, and Ethan opens the door with a relieved expression. "Hey I'm done." I smile softly. "Good I was starting to get worried." He explains as we hug. He closes the door and we go for a short walk. "Sorry, I had to have dinner with the mayor and the District 11 prep team and escort, We had to discuss everything about the day of the reaping." I explain. "Oh why were the prep team here." He asks with acid in his voice. "They still plan what I wear at public events and make me look beautiful for the cameras, they had five different outfits for me to choose from." I explain softly trying not to start a fight. "You don't need a prep team to look beautiful, Am." He says turning to me and moving a strand of my wavy brown hair out of my face. "I know, but the Capitol disagrees." I sigh staring into his eyes. "Ethan! Ethan you have an early day tomorrow, come on in." Ethan's mother shouts from their front door. "Ok mom, I'll just walk Amber home." He shouts back rolling his eyes in the sunset.

I laugh slightly as we walk back to mine. When we reach my front door I turn to him. "you know you didn't have to walk me home." I say shyly. "I know but I wanted to, Am I can't hang out tomorrow after work I have to work all day then on Sunday as well, sorry." He explains sadly. " Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have stuff I need to do." I smile rubbing his arm. " I want to see you thought, spend time with you." he explains trailing off as we look into each other's eyes and slowly we move in towards each other, as we get closer to each other, my bag rips open and everything falls out on to the floor. I Quickly turn away from Ethan and hurry to grab all my belonging up off the floor, and Ethan bends down to help me grabbing my drawings before they blow away in the wind. We grab all of my stuff and take it into my house and place everything down on the table. "I know I want to spend time with you too but these things happen."I explain sadly turning back to Ethan. "Yeah I best go. I'll see you soon." He sighs turning around walking back towards the door. "Ethan." I call after him following him. He stops and turns to face me. "Be careful in the Orchards." I say sadly as I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I will, Bye." He says slightly stunned and he walks out of my empty house, to go home. I make my way upstairs to my bed room. When I get to my room I light the candle on my bedside table and then sit on my bed confused. What happened tonight? There has never been anything other than friendship between Ethan and I so where did that confession in the orchard come from and then that moment on my door step? And why did I kiss him? I only ever thought of him as a close friend, someone I could trust. Surely I'm just reading too much into things. I slowly get up and get ready for bed and go to sleep still slightly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

It been weeks since I've seen Ethan, They've had him working so much lately and I've had TV promos to do and other things being Victor. We both have been so busy and haven't seen much of each other. I've got one week until I'm back off to the Capitol for this year's Hunger Games. Its Sunday morning, everyone who can is working in the orchards, I plan to go up to the orchards to see Ethan at lunch and that's when I hear the bell. There's only ever one reason they ring the bell! Some ones hurt most properly attacked by Tracker Jackers, That's how my parents died, they were one of the first few out that day and they were sent that far out that no one hear them scream when they were attacked, When they were found they were long gone and I was left parentless, luckily I was over 16 so I was able to live alone without being sent to a community home and then I got picked to enter the hunger games. After the second ring of that damn bell, I'm out of the house sprinting through the streets towards the orchards, I'm not the only one running towards them, anyone who can has to help get rid of the Tracker Jacker so they don't hurt anyone else. I find the group of people surrounding the dead fast, and I push my way to the middle to make sure it's not Ethan that's been hurt. When I get there I see same scene of the time my parents died two swollen bodies covered in stings and the child of the couple on their knees crying. And that not any child its Ethan. I slowly make my way towards him and I sit by his side putting my arm around him. He looks up in my eyes with the same pained expression I gave him last year. He throws himself into my arms, taking one of my hands in his, and carries on crying. While I hold him, the people around us organise a large group to go Tracker Jacker hunting. Soon only a few people are left and they have the job to move the bodies. And my job to comfort and move Ethan. "Ethan, come on you have to move." I explains softly. I feel his head nod and slowly we both stand, and I lead him to the dining hall where we eat our lunch. I Lead him over to the first table and set of chairs by the door and I make him sit, as Martha the cook hurry's over to give him a warm drink to help with the shock, and to stay with us, He takes the cup in one hand, but with his other keeps tight hold of my hand, keeping me close. I need to find out what happened but I know Ethan needs me. He's coping better that I did, at this point I was kicking and screaming, until I just broke down into Ethan's arms. He is just quite, sobbing silently, occasionally taking a sip of his drink. And that's when the Mayor walks in, followed by a few officials and they walk over to the peacekeeper watching over the hall. He explains what happened to Ethan's parents and then they discuss what happens to Ethan. Knowing what could happen to him, I let go of his hand, and walk over the group of adults, Ethan doesn't notice he just carries on crying. As I approach the group I hear the tallest official say "There's always the community home until he is of age to live by himself." I can't let that happen to him, they are horrible places to live. " Excuse me Mayor." I say politely so I can join the conversation. " Yes Miss Lewis." He sighs turning to me. " Ethan can stay with me, until he is of age to live by himself, I have plenty of room, and it would save a lot of paperwork I suspect."I explain strongly. They all look at each other pleased with my offer. "Umm, Yes that might be the best thing to do, But are you sure about this?" The Mayor asks. "Yes sir, I am properly the best person for Ethan to stay with, I know better than most what it is like to lose both parents to a Tracker Jacker attack, and he is my best friend." I explain knowing that I have won them over with bringing my parents death up. "Ok very well. You can take him back to his home and collect his things and then take him to your house, This peacekeeper will accompany you. You and Mr Williams are to come to the justice building tomorrow and we will sort everything else out then. Thank you Miss Lewis." He explains pointing to the Peacekeeper, then he dismisses me. I make my way back over to Ethan still in a trance. "Ethan. Come on your coming to live with me, after we have collected your things." I explain softly, as I slowly shake him to pull him back to real life. He looks up into my eyes and nods. I slowly pull him to his feet and I put one arm around his waist and I tow him out of the orchards towards his house.

The peacekeeper just follows us silently, watching me struggle. When we reach the front door of Ethan's house he's mind returns fully. "Amber what are we doing here?" He asks me panicking. "To collect your stuff, so you can move in with me." I explain kindly. " No I don't want to go in." He states almost in tears again. "Ok" I sigh. " can you stay here and watch him?" I ask turning to the peacekeeper, who nods in answer to my question. " Ok Ethan I'll be five minutes I promise, Just stay with this peacekeeper." I explain lowering him to sit on the step. "Ok Amber." he sighs. I quickly enter the house and I run into the kitchen and grab a few empty burlap bags then I run straight to Ethan's room. Its small with only enough room for his bed and a small set of drawers. I hurry over the set of drawers and empty every draw in to the burlap bags, I also place everything else that is in the room in the bags as well. When I'm done I make my way back to the front door and as I pass the fireplace I grab a photo frame with a photograph of Ethan with his family. When I get back to Ethan, I pass both bags to the peacekeeper so I can help Ethan up. It takes longer than usual to get back to mine from Ethan's, as he keeps stopping. When I reach my house, I open the door and I walk Ethan to the small sofa, and place him down, and turn back round to the peacekeeper. "Thank you." I smile as I take the bags back off him. "It's my job, People will be in touch about Ethan and the family." He explains as he walks out of the house. The rest of the day is hard, Ethan stays in the same place all day, staring into space, Lunch time is hard, trying to pull him back from space for long enough to eat, Spoon feeding him little mouth full's when I can. Friends pop round when they can to try and help but nothing works, He sits there ignoring the world. The company helps me more than Ethan, everyone is rallying around us, For Ethan losing his parents and me taking him in. In late afternoon, after most people have left there is a small knock at the door, I open the door to see Rue stood there. " Hey Rue." I sigh as I let her in. "Hey I brought you these." She smiles handing me a bunch of beautiful wildflowers. "Oh Rue you shouldn't have." I smile lifting the flowers to my nose and sniffing them. " How's Ethan?" She asks sadly. "Come see for yourself." I say pointing to the living room. When we enter the Room Ethan lifts his head naturally. "Hey Ethan." Rue sings as she walks over to him. "Hi." He croaks standing up to give Rue a hug. "I brought you this." She smiles pulling out a woven grass bracelet from her trouser pocket. "Oh thank you Rue." he smiles holding his arm out so she can tie on his wrist. Rue's brought Ethan back without even trying. She stays for the rest of the day, and even for dinner, I don't want her to leave, she's got Ethan talking and I'm worried if she leave that he will go back to the way he was. But eventually She has to go home. We both walk her to the door and say goodbye there. When we walk back into the Living room, I constantly watch Ethan in case he starts staring into space again. "So where am I gunna sleep?" He asks slightly cheery. "Oh Well there's a choice of two bedrooms the large double room or the room the same size as mine." I explains softly. "Ok Can I have the same size room as you please?" He asks. "Of course you can. But why don't we sort of have a sleepover down here tonight?" I laugh. "Oh yeah that would be cool." He smiles. " Cool, I'll just go and get the spare blankets, and pillows." I explain as I walk out of the room to a small cupboard at the top of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

When I renter the living room, I see the small TV set turned on showing the Panem crest. "Oh no!" I sigh as I walk over to Ethan sat on the floor who has taken the cushions off the sofa and placed them on the floor. "What is it?" He asks as I sit down next to him. " One of my promos for next week." I explain sadly. The promo starts and we watch me in silence, In this promo I'm wearing a sky blue pencil dress and my wavy gold band of a crown inlayed with jewels. Theses promos are mainly aimed at the people in the Capitol but its compulsory for the districts to watch as well. We watch as a beautified version of me, talks about how great the games are, and how winning changed my life. This isn't my opinion, I was given lines to remember, this is the opinion of the Capitol. I shake my head all the way through the promo in embarrassment. When the Promo finishes the TV turns itself off leaving us in darkness. "Oh My God. I didn't think I looked that stupid!" I say stunned. " No you didn't, you looked beautiful, just sounded stupid." Ethan laughs next to me smiling. " Thanks." I laugh. Knowing he's right and I'm glad he is laughing. As we laugh my new telephone rings scaring us both, I slowly get up and answer the phone. "Hello?" I say breathlessly into the phone. "Hey Amber, It's Leo. I'm sorry i forgot to tell you, that the promos were starting tonight. What did you think?" He explains buzzing from excitement. " Oh, it's ok I knew they would be aired soon. I thought they looked great." I say trying to copy the excited tone in his voice. "I know you looked great. Anyway we have some things to run over tomorrow." He explains. " I can't do tomorrow Leo. " I explain sadly. " Oh yeah, your friend, Hope everything is alright, I'll catch you on Tuesday then. I best go bye." He explains and then hangs up. I place the phone down and return to Ethan watching me carefully. "Who was that?" He asks. "Oh Leo the Capitol escort, wanted to talk about the promo." I explain as I sit next to him. "Oh, why aren't you going to meet him tomorrow?" he asks with a tone of voice I've never heard him use before. "Because I'd much rather hang out with you, my best friend, than do some silly job for the reaping." I explain nudging his shoulder. "But I'm working tomorrow, aren't I?" He asks confused. " No, We have to go to the justice building tomorrow." I explain carefully. " Oh ok. You looked really nice in that blue dress Amber." He says trying to stay away from the topic of his parents. "Thanks, I liked it too, but it made me look way older that I am." I explain. " No you always look like that, You don't see yourself clearly you know." He says shaking his head at me.

" Ahh well, I have a best friend who never lets me forget it." I smile giving him a soft punch in the arm. We talk for a long time until I slowly fall asleep. I wake up, with my head on Ethan's chest, and his arms around me covered in both blankets. I can't remember falling asleep last night, I can just remember us talking, I move my head slowly to see that Ethan's still asleep. I slowly free myself from Ethan's arms, without waking him, and I place the blankets over him. As he sleeps, I sort out his new room unpacking all his belongings and placing them around the room. When I've done that I go to my room to clean myself up and change my clothes, to a navy blue t-shirt, black knee length skirt, brown boots and a brown leather jacket. When I go back downstairs I see Ethan is still asleep so I start to make some breakfast as quietly as I can. As I cook the breakfast I find myself watching Ethan while he sleeps, he looks so peaceful, and cute, like he is still a child innocent, yet in so much pain. When I finish the breakfast, I walk over to Ethan, and I softly place my hand on his shoulder. "Ethan, Wakey Wakey. Time to get up." I say softly, shaking his shoulder softly."Amber?" he mumbles softly without opening his eyes, "Yeah it's me and it's time to wake up, Breakfast is ready" I explain shaking him again. "Breakfast?" He says a bit more awake at the thought of food. "Yes food, now get up lazy bones." I laugh softly pulling on his arm. "ok." he says sleepily as he slowly climbs to his feet. We walk over to the table and eat in silence as Ethan is still super tired. After breakfast Ethan goes to clean up and change his clothes while I clean the dishes and tidy up. When we are both ready we start the long walk towards the justice building. The walk is quite, and made longer by the silence, but I know how hard today is going to be for Ethan, the only thing I can do is be here for him.

The day is long we sit in many meetings and I have to sign many documents. I watch as Ethan is handed a medal of honour and remember that awful day last year when I went through this all. He is told he has a Month of grieving and then he is to return to work and school, when he turn 16 he will be allocated a house to live in . When we leave the justice building I turn to Ethan and hug him tightly. "hey what was that for?" He asks softly afterwards. "Felt like you needed a hug." I smile shyly. "I did, and I always love your hugs." he explains looking at me in the eye. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask happily. "Can we just hang out at your house? I don't want people staring." He asks quietly. "Sure we can hang out at "our" house." I smile taking his arm and leading him back towards our house. "I really like that sound of that, Our house." He smiles as we walk. Thing is I don't just like that sound of it, I love it, It's been so long since I've shared something with anybody and it will be nice to have someone else in the house, I've been alone for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Ethan and I spend as much time together as we can, and I only get pulled away when its 100% necessary, as it gets closer and closer to the reaping the more I worry about leaving Ethan for the games. Even though each day he gets happier I worry when I'm not here he will get worse again. And Soon enough, its Saturday, I awake normally and I have breakfast with Ethan. But at half 10 there is a soft excited knock at the door. "Ethan can you go get the door please?" I ask as I start the washing up. "Sure." He smiles as he stands up and as he pasts me he brushes my arm with his hand. My cheeks flush slightly as I fill the sink with dishes and water. A few seconds later I hear the door open and Leo say " Morning Ethan, Where is the Star of the show tomorrow!" very excitedly. " She's in the kitchen come on in Leo." Ethan replies and a few seconds later Leo comes bounding into the kitchen followed by Ethan. "Morning Leo." I smile as I carry on cleaning. " Morning! We have a very important day!" He sings happily. "Ok! Just let me finish this. and then we can go." I explain gesturing to the dishes. " I'll do it, Don't worry. Have a good day." Ethan smiles "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll sort dinner out for when you get back." He smiles honestly. "Thank you. I'll see you later." I smile as I dry my hands and hug him tightly. He walks Leo and I to the door and we hug again. "Bye, Have a good day." He smiles as we let go of each other at the door. Leo and I talk excitedly about the upcoming weeks, as we walk towards the justice building, he says he will be happy to be back in the Capitol even though he loves the scenery in district 11 and I am looking forward to the food, I'm just worried about being a mentor. "Leo what if the tributes don't listen to me? And their families blame me if they die?" I ask worriedly as we reach the doors of the justice building. "If they don't listen to you, it's their own fault you're the latest victor you know what it's like and you did what you needed to, so you could survive. Don't worry it will be fine." he explains putting both hands on my shoulders looking at me in the eye. I nod as we walk in taking in what Leo just said. The rest of the day is long as I'm prepped on proceeder and my body is prepped, buffed and beautified for the cameras. The day reminds me of the times leading up to the games last year, getting told how to act and getting beautified for the citizens of the Capitol to stare at us. I eat with Aurora and Leo at lunch, having a beautiful meal of lamb stew with dried plums and chocolate fudge cake for desert. After lunch we run through the reaping which will start at precisely at 1pm tomorrow several times so it will all go right. Then we have the last few alterations to our outfits for tomorrow and just finally make the final preparations. By five everything is finished and I can go home. Aurora and Leo walk me to the Justice buildings main doors to say goodbye. "Right Very important day tomorrow! Remember get a good night's sleep! And you have to be back here for 12 so Aurora can get you ready." Leo chirps happily softly taking hold of Aurora's hand making her cheeks flush slightly. "Ok. Is there something going on between you two because as part of a team I think I should know?" I ask happily. "Erm we were going to wait and tell you in the Capitol, but I guess the cat's out of the bag. We're dating, ever since we met last year, we haven't stopped talking." Aurora explains as her cheeks turn bright red. "Aw you guys that's great!" I smile happily hugging them both.

I walk home happily at the news. I'm happy for Leo and Aurora, they are so perfect for each other. In no time at all I am happily walking through my front door. "Ethan I'm home." I call happily. "Hey Am! Dinner is almost ready, go clean up." He calls back happily from the kitchen. "Ok."I call as I slowly walk upstairs to the bathroom to wash the remainder of the makeup off. After washing my face I look in to the large mirror and I see someone that I haven't seen in over a year. I look like my mother. She was beautiful when she was young with hazel eyes and long flowing brown hair, But in her later years her hair was short and she was always so tired from working so hard, before her death where her body was swollen out of recognition when her and my father were attacked by tracker Jackers. After a few minutes of staring in the mirror I walk out of the bathroom, downstairs to the kitchen. when I walk into the kitchen I see Ethan has been very busy today. I see the kitchen has been cleaned and he has prepared a lovely looking meal. "What's all this?" I ask slightly stunned. "I thought we could have a meal together before you go to the Capitol tomorrow." Ethan explains blushing. "Aww thank you Ethan." I smile walking over to him and I hug him tightly, burring my face into his chest trying to stop tears from flowing from my eyes. "You're Welcome Amber. I just wanted to do something special before you left." He explains softly, wrapping his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine. We stand there for a few moments holding on to each other, I don't want to go tomorrow, I don't want to leave him. "So what's for dinner chef?" I ask as pulling away from him laughing slightly. "Well nothing as fancy as the Capitol food. But there is chicken soup for starters, then Steak and mashed potato and treacle sponge for afters." He explains slightly proud. "Wow! Ethan how did you get all of the stuff for the meal?"I ask stunned."I used the money I got from my parents deaths and my savings to buy everything I needed." He explains blushing again. "Ethan you didn't have to do that. I'll repay all of that money." I exclaim at him. "Don't worry about that now. Please sit down Amber time for dinner." He smiles as he walks over to one of the chairs at the table and pulls it out for me to sit on. "Thank you." I smile as I sit down and tuck the chair in. Ethan severs me course after course and its all amazingly cooked. After the meals I sit back stuffed. "Ethan that was amazing I didn't know you could cook like that!" I say happily. "Yeah I always used to cook at home." He explains smiling at me. "Amber I have something for you." He explains as he stands up and walks over to the fire place and picks up a small black box. "What is it?" I ask excitedly as I walk over to him. "I want you to have this and wear it in the capitol and think of me." He explains handing me the small box. "Ok." I smile as I open it, I open it to see a beautiful necklace. "Wow" I say breathlessly. "Do you like it?" He asks nervously "Of course it's beautiful! I hope you didn't spend more money on me Ethan."I say staring at the necklace. "No. It was my families and I want you to have it." He says softly "what Ethan I don't think I could."I stutter. He smiles softly taking the box out of my hands placing it back on the fireplace and he picks the necklace and places it around my neck. He grabs my arm and pulls me in front to see. The necklace hangs elegantly around my neck and matches my bracelet. I look up into Ethan's eyes and I know he's won, the necklace is so beautiful. "Are you sure?" I ask softly. "Yes I want you to have it." He smiles softly."Ok. Come with me." I smile as I softly take his hand and lead him out of the kitchen/living room upstairs into the double room. "What are we doing in here?" Ethan asks softly and in the dark light I can see his cheeks blush. "Because, you have given me something so I want to give you something."I smile softly squeezing his hand. I pull him over to the large double bad and make him sit down. I then turn and walk over to a small wooden box on top of the large set of drawers. I rummage around the box for a few seconds until I find what I am looking for then I turn and walk back over to Ethan and take his hand and place a sliver chain around his wrist. "I want you to have this." I smile letting go of his hand. "Thank you Amber. But I don't need something to remember you with, you're always on my mind."He smiles wrapping his arms around me, to hug me. "I know, Same with me." I sigh as I move closer to Ethan suddenly getting cold. His body is warm and I feel save within his arms. I bury my face in his chest and slowly close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time I open my eyes, I see that I've been moved into my own room and still curled up in Ethan's arms. "Morning sleeping beauty." Ethan whispers as he notices I'm awake. "Morning. Ethan what are you doing in my room?" I ask sleepily. "I brought you to bed last night when you fell asleep on me and you wouldn't let me go when I tried to leave, so I stayed and watched you sleep." He explains softly as he strokes my hair. "Oh sorry." I sigh embarrassed as I can't remember it. "nothing to say sorry for." He smiles. "Did you say you watched me sleep?" I ask confused and sleepy. "Erm yeah I did, I couldn't sleep and you were so peaceful and cute." He explains softly, blushing. "Oh ok. What time is it?" I ask. "It's about ten." He explains softly. "Oh, I only have two hours left." I frown sadly. "Well let's make the most of it." He smiles. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs when you're ready." He smiles as I sit up. "Ok." I smile as he stands up and walks out of my room. I stand up slowly then cross to my bathroom where I get washed and change my clothes into my usual navy blue t-shirt, black knee length skirt, brown boots and a brown leather jacket. Then I look down at my new necklace to see that the pendant is a locket and I slowly open it to see a photograph of my parents and I before they died. I smile as I close the locket back up and I grab my bag that I sorted out to take to the Capitol with me and I walk down stairs. I walk into the kitchen to see that Ethan has prepared breakfast for us both. "Ethan you didn't have to make breakfast." I smile as I sit down in front of a bowl of porridge. "I wanted to. Tuck in. What do you want to do with your last few hours here before you go to the capitol?" He asks happily. "Can we just stay here? Hang out." I ask happily as I start eating my porridge. "Sure." He smiles happily. We both eat our porridge and then we hang out until I have to leave. At 11:45 I turn to Ethan and look at him. "Ethan I should get going. Are you going to be ok for a few weeks?" I explain softly. "Yeah sure, It will be fine." He smiles. "Ok, Wear something smart this afternoon."I sigh as I slowly stand up. " I will do, Have fun in the capitol, you will be back here in no time." He smiles walking me to the front door. I grab my bag as I walk past. "I hope soon, I'll miss you." I sigh as I turn round at the door. "I know I'll miss you too, bye Amber." He smiles as he pulls me into a big hug. "Bye Ethan see you soon." I sigh as we let go of each other and I make my way to the justice building, as I walk through the town I see last minutes decorations being put up. I get to the justice building just on 12 and I'm rushed in so Aurora can set to work on my makeup and getting me into my outfit. "Aurora, can I please wear this?" I ask taking my new necklace in my hand. "Yes! that's just what I was looking for, it will complete your outfit. Where did you get it?"She beams happily. "Ethan gave me it last night, So I have part of him with me in the capitol." I explain blushing slightly. "Aww that's so cute."She smiles. "Time for the Dress." She sings skipping out of the room. She comes back in carrying my dress. She helps me into my dress and my sandals. When she is done she turns me around so I can look in a mirror, And I see my hair is flowing down my back elegantly, my makeup is soft and my dress the most beautiful part of my outfit, it's a simple white cotton dress with small sleeves hanging around my arm, with a sunset coloured corset across my chest. "oh one more thing." Aurora smiles as she skips over to a small wooden box. she opens it and picks up my Victors crown and slowly walks over to me and softly places on my head. "Thank you Aurora I look amazing." I smile as I step forward to hug her. "Oh your welcome! You gave me beautiful materials to work with." She smiles hugging me tightly. "I best get going, got a lot to do back in the capitol." She smiles as we walk towards the door. "Ok, I'll see you soon." I smile as we walk down stairs to meet the mayor and Leo. "There's our little autumn flower." the mayor smiles as we walk down the stairs. "Hello Mayor, Leo."I smile as Aurora and I walk over to them. Aurora and Leo say goodbye to each other and then the reaping starts.

Every person aged 12-18 from district 11 will have gathered in the courtyard outside the justice building. At Exactly 1 o'clock the Mayor, Leo and I walk out of the Justice Building on to a small stage at the top of the steps. Leo and I walk over to a table and take two of the three seats, and the mayor walks to a microphone in the middle of the stage and addresses the crowd. The mayor talks about the history of the hunger games, and the dark days. As he talks my eyes search the crowd for Ethan, finally I locate his face staring up at me, nervously. I never thought about his name being in the bowl 16 times, I give him a soft smile, as the Mayor starts to talk about me, being the latest and one and only surviving Victor and now he introduces Leo to start the reaping. Leo grandly stands up and walks over to the Microphone." Happy Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in your favour! So nice to be back in District 11!"He smiles at the crowd. "Now time for the reaping! Ladies first!"He chirps as he walks over to a white podium with large glass bowl on top filled with names. Leo slowly places his hand into the bowl and pulls out a small piece of paper. He walks back over to the microphone and reads the name off the piece of paper. "Lucy Brown." Leo says boldly in the microphone. A Tall black haired girl wearing a cream dress walks up to the stage. I vaguely know Lucy she is two years older than me and she is the butchers eldest daughter, Her family are lovely but she is a very sour miserable girl. When she reaches Leo they shake hands and applause rings out. "Now time for our male Tribute." He says and makes his way over to the other podium and picks out a name. I hear Leo take a short intake of breath just before for he reads out the name. "Ethan Williams."He calls his voice breaking slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

ETHAN? No he couldn't have said Ethan? But he did, as I watch Ethan slowly makes his way towards the stage shaking. I stare in disbelieve as Leo welcomes Ethan to the stage and the two victors shake hands as the Mayor Reads out the treaty of treason. Then the Anthem of Panem plays. As soon as the Anthem finishes Both Ethan and Lucy are taken straight into the justice building so they can say goodbye to their loved ones. As the cameras around the courtyard turn off the crowds begin to disperse. I don't move, I still in my seat frozen with shock. "Amber come on." Leo whispers as he softly lifts me up and leads my into the Justice building. "Amber don't worry it will be fine." Leo says as worried as I am. I nod still in shock. "Amber you have to snap out of it."Leo says urgently shaking me again. "sorry I just can't believe it, It was 16 slips in thousands." I croak. "I know I know. Why don't you go see him?" He asks softly. "Am I allowed?" I ask confused. " Your his best friend of course your allowed. come on." He smiles leading me over to a door where two peacekeepers are standing. "She can stay as long as she want." Leo orders as one peacekeeper opens the door for me. I slowly walk in to see Ethan sat on one of the velvet chairs. "Ethan." I stutter as I walk towards him. "Amber!" He bursts as he runs over to me and pulls me into a huge hug. I pull him tight trying to calm his shaking. "It will be fine." I say. He nod as we pull apart but we interlink our hands. "You looked beautiful on stage Amber." he smiles. "Do I not now?" I ask concerned. "Well you would if you smiled." He laughs stroking my cheek softly with his free hand. I smile embarrassed, blushing. "Perfect." He smiles. "Amber! I want to say something, just in case I never get a chance to."He explains. "No! No talk like that!"I growl placing my free hand over his mouth. "But..." He complains. "No Ethan."I say sternly. He nods sadly and for the rest of the time we spend it together sat holding hands talking now and then. The door opens slowly an Leo walks in, "Amber time to come out." He says sadly. I nod as I stand up. "I'll see you soon." I sigh as I let go of Ethan's hands looking into his face. "Ok" He nods. I walk out of the room with Leo. "Sorry I pulled you out early, I just don't want people to think your giving him private training or anything." Leo explains quietly as the door closes behind us. "I understand, but everyone in the district know how close me and Ethan are." I says half heartily. "I know, but better safe than sorry." He smiles. Just as Leo finishes both door opens and both Ethan and Lucy walk out of their rooms, with two peacekeepers each. "Time to make our way to the train station." Leo Explains to them both, leading everyone to the back door of the Justice building. As we walk I straighten up and smooth my dress out. We walk out of the Justice building to see two black cars. The peacekeepers ushers Ethan and Lucy into one car and Leo and I into the other one. The car ride is short but its long enough for me to compose myself, the camera's will be there to see the new tributes start their journey towards the Capitol. When the cars stop we all get out to see a large crowd with several cameras. Leo and I take the lead towards the train with Ethan, Lucy and the peacekeepers behind us.

The four of us board the train and wave at the crowd until the doors close and the train starts to move. Leo then turns to Ethan and Lucy and shows them to their rooms, in case they want to change or clean up before dinner. After They have both entered their rooms, He turns to me and shows me my room, "Thank you Leo." I smile, "Your welcome, Your crown box is in your room so you can put it away. We will reach the capitol tomorrow." He explains softly. "Thanks." I smile as I enter my room. My room is almost identical to the room I had last year the only change is that its bigger. I see on the Large set of drawers is the wooden box my crown is carried in and on the bed is a cardboard box for me to put my dress and shoes in. I slowly walk over to the set of drawer and open the box and softly place my crown in the box. I then open the drawers to find something I can change into. I find a white knee length dress with a skater skirt and a black belt, I also find a pair of white heels to wear with the dress. I place to clothes on my bed and I slowly take off my current dress and place it neatly in the box. I then cross over to my bathroom to wash off my makeup. I then slowly put on the dress, belt and shoes and brush my hair through. When I'm ready I leave my room and make my way down to the living area on the train to find Leo, Lucy and Ethan sat on the sofas in front of a TV. "Ah Amber your just in time to watch the recap of today's reaping's." Leo smiles as I sit down next to Ethan. We watch the overview of today's reaping's and We watch who was reaped from each district. All the tributes from districts 1,2 and 4 will have been trained from a young age and you can tell from their strong muscular appearances. Tributes from district 3, 5, 8 and 9 are small and appear weak, but I wouldn't rule them out of the game due to size. District 7's tributes are well build but underfed. The rest of the tributes are mostly underfed but that doesn't mean much. Ethan and Lucy may have a chance. When they get to our district, they talk about Lucy's hard expression taking it as determination, and they comment on my reaction when Ethan's name is called, but don't say that much. District 12's tributes are both very young and small, being from district 12 they won't have any skills they can bring to the games. After the round up of today's reaping I turn to Leo, Lucy and Ethan. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy." I say softly. She just nods in my direction. "So guys what skills do you posse?" Leo asks. "Well I can carry, heavy things and I'm handy with a knife." Lucy explains." Good. Ethan?"Leo smiles. "Erm I can't really do anything important."He sighs looking straight at me. "That's not true! You're a fast runner, you can climb trees, and you're a pretty good fighter." I explain unable to stop myself, In embarrassment I look down at the of hem of my dress."Ok, now do you two want to be trained together or separately?" Leo asks laughing softly. "Separately." Lucy states sounding like she is very bored. "Ok well training with start on the second day we are in the Capitol. Now time for dinner." He smiles as he stands up, We all stand up and follow him into the dinning cart. We sit at the large table and are served with course after course of luscious rich food. Leo, Ethan and I all make small talk and try and involve Lucy in our conversations but she doesn't want to talk. With each course I see Ethan's face light up with excitement and amazement. At dessert when we are presented with a several tire chocolate fudge cake, Ethan's face is such a picture I can't help but laugh at him."What's so funny?" He asks smiling at me."I'm sorry your facial expressions have been so funny."I explains still laughing. "Oh sorry, I just didn't realise how good the food looked."He smiles blushing slightly. "I was like that too."I smile happily. After dinner we return to the area where the TV is and Lucy, Ethan and I settle in front of it, While Leo goes off to attend to some business and by the way he's rushing I'd say its important. Lucy seems to be watching another recap on today's events so I grab my drawing bag and begin to sketch the compartment we're in, while Ethan watches me. After a few minutes Lucy turns to me, "So almighty Mentor, what advice do you have for us." She asks with an acidic tone. "No don't talk to Amber like that!"Ethan growls at Lucy. "Ethan calm down. Lucy there's not a lot for me to say, I don't know what's good or bad advice, Just don't whatever you do go into the cornucopia at the start."I say softly as nicely as I can. "Well that's not a lot of good is it." she replies bitterly as she stands up and storms off to her room. Struck with shock a single tear falls down my face onto my paper on my lap as Lucy's door slams. "Amber are you ok?" Ethan asks me softly moving closer to me. I nod silently trying to overcome my tears. "No you're not come here."He sighs pulling me into a strong hug. I don't want to bring up the fact Ethan's going into the games, I don't to have that painful conversation again it was bad enough last year. We just sit there hugging as Leo walks in. "What's up with Lucy?" He asks innocently. "She was being rude to Amber."Ethan explains as we pull apart. "What why?" Leo asks concerned. " She wasn't rude exactly it was just, she asked for some advice and I was truthful I don't know what advice to tell her." I explain sadly. "Amber even the way she asked you was rude."Ethan says looking at me deeply. "Now that's not on, I'll have a word with her in the morning now off to bed both of you." Leo explains softly. "Ok night Leo." I smile as I stand up and give him a hug. "Night." He smiles. Ethan and I walk towards our rooms slowly and as we walk our hands interlink, this is so natural for us now. Ethan walks me to my room as he always does at home. "Night Am." He sighs softly leaning in to hug me. "Night Ethan, I'll see you in the morning." I smile into his chest. After a few minutes we break apart and I enter my room and Ethan walks down to his.


	8. Chapter 8

The only way I know that I've slept is that the next thing I'm aware of this Leo banging on my door shouting " Wakey Wakey Amber! We have a very important day!". I roll onto my back to find that I have tangled myself up in my blankets. I find my way out of my blankets and make my way to the bathroom to clean the remainder of my tears away. When I return to my room, Leo is knocking on my door again, I walk over to my door and open it, "Morning Leo." I smile."Morning, Aurora has ordered that you wear this, along with your crown, today, she will see you this evening before the parade to sort you out." He smiles handing me another cardboard box. "Ok Thank you Leo." I smile taking the box off him and returning to my room. When I open the box I see, a pair of dark skinny jean, a long white t-shirt, a tan jacket and a pair of black heels. Also there is a cream leather bag with black lining in the box with a small note saying "For you artistic stuff, take everywhere, See you Tonight, Love A. xx" I smile at the note as I place it down and change into my new clothes. I then swap my bags over, brush my hair and softly place my crown on my head. I then make my way down the train for breakfast. When I walk in I see Leo, Lucy and Ethan sat at the table waiting for me to join them. "I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting." I say as I take my seat next to Ethan, placing my new bag on the floor. "It's ok." Ethan smiles. Then we are given our breakfast in several courses. On our second course Leo starts talking. "So Lucy, Ethan tell us about yourselves . " He smiles eagerly. Ethan looks at me slightly worried. "Well Leo, I'm the oldest of four, my family runs the butchers, I'm the first in my family from the start of the games to be reaped. I can handle a knife well, I can lift heavy objects and I'm a long distance runner." Lucy brags about herself smiling. "Ooooo sounds great! What about you Ethan?" Leo beams happily. Ethan nervously glances at me as he talks. "Erm well I'm an orphan, I work in the orchards, I'm good at sports but can't really do much." He explains sadly. "Ethan That's not true! Ethan you're are great runner! You're super strong, you can survive, You're better than you think you are, People love you."I explain unable to control myself, making my cheeks turn bright red. "Great. We need to know as much as possible about you as we will start to talk to sponsors today, while you are with your prep teams." Leo beams happily. Lucy and Leo talk about many things over breakfast leaving Ethan and I to talk between ourselves. Ethan slowly leans over to me and whispers a soft "thank you" in my ear, making me blush again. " Your welcome. You don't see yourself clearly you know." I smile winking at him." Ahh well, I have a best friend who never lets me forget it." He smiles stroking my cheek softly making my blush stronger yet again. We sit there for a few moments staring into each other's eyes forgetting about the rest of the world. We are pulled from each other's eyes, when Leo announces "There it is! The Capitol!" Standing up and walking over to the window. We all leave our breakfasts and follow him, and as Ethan and Lucy walk up to the window I hear them both gasp at the beautiful candy coloured city. I remember the city well. Full of many amazing wonders. "The TV doesn't do it justice Leo! It's beautiful!" Lucy sings in a very girly voice. "I know you will be amazed when you see inside. you will be speechless!" Leo smiles back proudly. "I was, Wasn't I Leo?" I smiles happily in a very girlish voice. After the wonder wares off I make my way back to the table to finish my breakfast. After a few minutes the others return to the table to finish their meals, and Leo explains "When we enter the Capitol people will take note of the train, so I want all three of you at the window waving at the crowds they will love that, The current tributes and Last year's victor, All eyes will be on district 11!" bouncing in excitement, he gave the same speech last year to me and Ben, God rest his soul, I do miss him, I should never have let him leave our camp, that's when the Careers got him. I stand up quickly and run to my room. I get in my room just in time, I sit down on the bed and the tears start to flow. Ben was the same age as me and Ethan, We knew each other through school, and working in the orchards, we were close enough that his death effected me in the arena and the careers knew that. We joined forces in the arena, sharing resources looking out for each other, made a little camp of our own towards the end, but one day we needed food and Ben said he would go and find some, saying there was no point for both of us to go, he seemed pretty certain nothing was going to happen so I listen to him, but about 10 minutes after he left I heard him yell in pain, and fighting broke out, so I did the first thing I thought of, I grabbed my weapons and ran towards the fighting, I got there to find Ben lying on the floor in a large pool of blood, surrounded by a few of the careers, also dead, except one who was trying to crawl back to their camp badly wounded, and out of fury, I took my sword in hands and decapitated them where they lay, I turn back round to Ben, knelt down beside him kissed his cheek and the last thing he said to me was "Win Amber! You can do it! Only two left!" And I did, my emotions got the best of me and I ran to the careers camp, and fought the final two left, I won in the end but I got injured myself, I had my left leg slashed open, both arms cut badly and my stomach slashed open as well, but fury and adrenaline was on my side. I didn't feel my injures until I was in the hovercraft on the way back to the capitol, just before I past out.  
Ben was one of the most loveliest guys I ever met, he had dark skin and dark hair like most from district 11, he had a warm heart and he only fought when he had to, if his life or someone close to him was in danger. I didn't want him to die like that, I didn't realise until the night I was crowned how much he looked after me in the arena, he did so much to make sure I was safe. Everyone in the Capitol thought he loved me, but I told them all we were like brother and sister or at least that's how I saw it, I was never able to talk to him about it, but I wish I did. I also wish I was closer to him before last year.


	9. Chapter 9

The tears continue to fall down my face as Ethan walks in. "Am? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks softly walking over to me, taking me in his arms and sitting down on the bed. "It's just what Leo said, about waving and the Capitol, he said the same last year to Ben and me." I sob unable to control it. "And it made you think of Ben? And everything that happened in the arena." He softly finishes for me. I nod sadly, as I continue crying. "Oh Amber. I know you were close to Ben in the arena, but he wouldn't want you to cry like this, over his death, He died so you could come home, he cared a lot about you and couldn't see you die there." He explains softly rocking me backwards and forwards stroking my hair softly. After a few minutes I stop crying and am able to call again. "What do you mean? How would you know?" I ask confused. "We were closer than you thought, he was my closest boy friend as you are my closest girlfriend, and he watched out for both of us, and last year after I came to see you after the reaping I went to see him, and he told me he was going to do whatever he could to send you home and make sure you were safe, The Capitol was right he did love you but he loved you like a sister. Amber his death wasn't your fault, he fought so you could win." He explains softly. "Really?" I ask shocked. "Yeah, he didn't want you to die, Now Leo wanted you back we will be in the Capitol soon." He explains softly hugging me. "Thank you Ethan, It just got to me. I best wash my face." I smile softly, kissing Ethan on the cheek making him blush, just before I stand up and make my way to my bathroom. "Ok, I'll go wait with the others." He smiles slightly flustered as he get up and walks out. I wash my tears off my face and the redness out of my eyes, making sure I look normal before leaving my room. I get back to the dining room just as the train enters the Capitol. I rush over to everyone at the window and as soon as the crowd notices the train, and start pointing and waving I put on my happiest face and start waving back. Ethan follows my lead and Lucy joins in eventually. The crowd cheer as the see us just wanted the most attention from us. When the train pulls in to the station, I grab my bag and we all line up behind the large doors, When they open we are greeted by cheering members of the Capitol, Most shouting "district 11!" But there are a few "Amber" shouts. They haven't learnt Lucy and Ethan's names yet but hopefully after tonight they will. I wave happily at them and blow a few kisses and they all scream for more. After a few minutes we are ushered in to a waiting car and are taken to the remake centre where Leo leads us in so the prep teams can get to work on Lucy and Ethan, I give Ethan I hug before I leave and whisper in his ear "Don't worry it will be fine." softly. He nods and is ushered into a room and Lucy is ushered into another room. Leo and I then leave to we can talk to sponsors. The rest of the day goes over in a blur, It's the same routine with every sponsor we meet: We greet, Leo and I are given drinks, We talk about my victory last year and then we talk about Ethan and Lucy. Many are interested in district 11 mostly down to my victory last year, and after hearing about Ethan's family they are egger to sponsor him. In mid afternoon our meetings with the sponsors are over and we return to the remake centre not to meet Ethan and Lucy, but So Aurora can work her magic on us. The prep teams will be working on Ethan and Lucy so Aurora has time to work with me. When we walk into the remake centre Aurora is stood there waiting for us. As soon as she see Leo and Leo sees her They run to each other and embrace each other longingly. After a few minutes they let go of each other, intertwine their hands and turn to me. "Hello Amber. I see you got my parcel." Aurora smiles hugging me, still attached to Leo. "Yes thank you I love it. I would like to keep it." I smile happily, spinning to show her, the outfit she made for me. "Ha-ha Well everything I make you is yours. Did you wear anything on the train?" She laughs asking me. "Yes I did I wore a white knee length dress with a skater skirt and a black belt and white heels to match. I wouldn't mind having something like that either." I smile cheekily. "Well I'll make sure you take it back to district 11 with you." She smiles. "Now time for a makeover." she smiles in a girly voice, kissing Leo on the cheek taking my hand and leading my into a prep room.


	10. Chapter 10

The prep room is different to the one I was in last year, nicer everything is still white but softer, there are leather stools and seats instead of metal. Aurora leads me over another door and opens it to reveal a bathroom, She programs the shower for me and leaves me to undress and wash. Once clean I stand on to the red plate on the floor that dries my body and hair and then I put on a soft dressing gown and I walk out to Aurora and she so gets to work. Polishing my skin, When she gets to my face she notices my eyes. "Amber have you been crying?" She asks softly. "Yeah, I have broken down twice in two days. Sorry." I explain sadly. "Aw why Amber?"She asks caringly. "Well Yesterday I watched my best friend get reaped in the games. And I remembered Ben this morning, He was like my brother." I explain getting tears in my eyes again. "Oh Amber. It will be ok, Ethan's strong he can win." she smiles. After that she carries on with my makeup. After a few hours she is done with my body/face and goes out to get my outfit, She returns with a white garment bag and she unzips it to reveal a beautiful orange knee length strapless dress that gradually turns into red towards the bottom that has matching red sandals. "Wow Aurora what happened to keeping my gracious shy childlike appearance?" I ask looking at the dress. "Well we thought it's been a year since you won so you could have grown up in that time into a proud young women. This is only a transition to the final look we have for you." She smiles proudly. "Ok. I'm trusting you not to make me look like an idiot." I say partly sternly. "You won't you will look beautiful! I promise." She smiles holding out the dress for me. I take it off her and put it on with her help. Once she has put the finishing touches to my hair and makeup and places my crown on top of my head again, she finally lets me look in the mirror. I look to see a girl that's in the middle of becoming an adult. My makeup is slightly heavier than last year, lips and eyes are a darker colour, there is less colour in my cheeks and my hair has been curled so they fall into ringlets and my crown sat on top of my head. My dress is beautiful, the top hugs my body, giving the impression that I'm curvy and at my hips it flows out into a knee length skirt. "Wow! Aurora Its beautiful! I look amazing!" I smile happily turning around and hugging her. "You are welcome hunny." She smiles happily. As we look in the mirror There is a small knock at the door, and it opens to show Leo in a smart black suit. "Hey girls, you ready Amber? We have to go to get to our places in time." He smiles happily. "Yes I'm ready." I smile spinning in a small circle showing him my dress. "You look amazing Amber!" He smiles. He slowly walks over Aurora and kissing her softly on the cheek. Leo then leads me out of the remake centre into another car which takes us to the city circle and we are lead up to a box for district 11, Aurora and the rest of the prep team will join us later. As we enter our box, I notice how all the other escorts and mentors stares as we walk past. As we enter our box I turn to Leo and softly says "Leo why are they all looking at us?" as quietly as I can. "You look amazing that's why!" He smiles gesturing to my dress, hair and makeup. "Oh really?" I blushing slightly. "Yes." He smiles pointing to my seat. As I sit down the mentor from district 12 leans over the divide and starts talking to us, smelling strongly of alcohol. "Now you my darling! you look beautiful!" He slurs drunkenly trying to put his arm around me. "Haymitch. Don't mess up our lovely little Victor here." Leo jokes patting me on the arm." Oh sorry Love! I wish I had a tribute like you." Haymitch states hiccupping throughout. Before I can say anything a small woman with a pale green wig and a pale pink dress with large shoulder pads , enters the district 12 box. "**Haymitch **_Abernathy! Please compose yourself!" The small women squeaks hopping up and down. "Yes Effie" Haymitch sighs sitting down in his seat taking out a sliver hip flask and taking a large drink. The bizarre little woman walks over to the divide between our boxes. "Leo! My darling! It's amazing to see you again." She smiles with a strong Capitol accent, it takes all the restraint I have not to start laughing. "Effie! Sweetheart! How are you?" Leo smiles standing up and walking towards the woman with his arms open. They hug and kiss each other's cheeks. "Oh Leo! The train ride was awful! The tributes are so cute, but terrible table manners." She moans. "Oh my! Effie this is Amber Lewis, Last year's Victor and our new mentor. Amber this is Effie Trinket the district 12 escort." Leo smiles turning to me holding his hand out for me to take. I stand up and make my way next to Leo. "Oh Amber what an honour to meet you." Effie smiles taking my other hand and shaking it softly. "Nice to meet you to Effie." I smile kindly bowing slightly. "Oh my, you look beautiful tonight!" She beams. "Thank you Effie, you look lovely too." I smile graciously. "Oh and its lovely to see your stylist has shown you're growth, that you are maturing into a young woman, instead of that girl they showed you to be last year." She smiles. I smile in a thank you as she carries on talking. "Oh and it was amazing how close you and you're fellow tribute were, brought a tear to my eye, when he died." She explains happily. Slightly shocked I squeeze Leo's hand trying to keep composure. "Thank you Effie, Ben was like the brother I never had, but he made it so I would win." I explain sadly holding the tears back again. "Oh of course, was so sweet what he did for you." She says sadly. "Ladies, the Opening Ceremonies will start very soon we need to take our seats." Leo jumps in saving me. "Yes of course, I'd love to talk to you again, before the end of the games." Effie smiles kissing me and Leo on the cheek. "Yes we'd love that too Effie." Leo smiles leading me back to my seat. "Thank you Leo." I whisper as I take my seat again. "You're welcome." He smiles taking his seat next to me. _


	11. Chapter 11

When we enter the training centre we quickly make our way over to Ethan and Lucy. Everyone has nothing but praise for Ethan and Lucy. "You guys looked great, acted amazing and kept composure when Lucy almost fell. The crowd loved you." Leo beams happily. "Well done guys." I say as I notice that they are still holding hands. Ethan Looks at me apologetically. "Thanks Amber, You look great." He smiles at me. I smile in thanks as we get lead away to the elevator so we can go up to our floor. We ride up to our floor and Ethan and Lucy are shown their rooms and told to get changed for dinner. I have I new room this year, a larger one. As Ethan and Lucy are changing the rest of us go and wait in the sitting room. "Wow looks like love is in the air." Rhea chirps as we sit down together. "Yes. Will be perfect for the interviews." Caius sings happily. Leo and Aurora look at me sympathetically. I don't understand what's going on, Why it bothers me so much that Ethan and Lucy are close, it was bound to happen, he even said no one would replace me in his life. But something about it still bothers me. After 10 minutes Ethan and Lucy join us again changed. We then make our way in to the dining room with me bringing up the rear. When I enter I see the circular table laid out the same as on the train just with more places for the prep team, but Lucy has now taken my seat next to Ethan and Caius is sat on his other side. The only free sit for me is in between Rhea and Aurora. I sit there silently eating my meals, as everyone else chats happily. As I finish my desert talk turns to Ethan and Lucy again and the chariot kiss as it's being called now. My stomach jumps and my food curdles as Lucy talks in a girlish voice about Ethan. Not caring to excuse myself I stand up and leave the table, as I get to the door I look back quickly to see Ethan watching me, so I carry on walking to some where I know I can sort my brain out. I walk to the very back of our floor right at the end of the corridor the bedrooms are on, there is another that leads to a flight of stairs. I climb the stairs to roof. When I get there I walk to the garden and sit on the wooden bench and slip my sandals off. I sit for a few minutes thinking about everything. How can this all have happened so fast, wasn't it only two nights ago Ethan gave me my necklace and didn't I give him the chain, then fall asleep on him and he watched over me while I slept? And now He kissed Lucy and basically acts like he's dating her. I don't have a problem with him saving her when she fell but just now it feels all wrong. While I contemplate everything, I fail to notice that I am joined by someone until they speak. "Well Hello there your majesty!" they say with a slightly cockiness to their voice, making me jump I turn to see a young boy the same age as me with reddish hair leaning against one of the trees in black trousers and a sea blue shirt. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump your Majesty." He smiles with his cocky voice. "Oh what an honour to be in your presence my lord." I smile cheekily at boy standing up to bow. The boy waltzes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Hey Amber. How are you?" He whispers in my ear. "Hey Finnick. I'm not too sure to be honest, tonight's been confusing." I sigh as we break apart. He looks at me concerned for a few moments, until he smiles at me again. "Come tell old Finnick Odair your problems and have a sugar cube." He smiles taking my arm and making me sit down on the bench with him. Pulling a handful of sugar cubes out of his pocket. I laugh slightly remember my first encounter with Finnick Odair. I was stood by the district 11 chariot last year with Ben, in our mythical outfits, twitching with nervous excitement. When Leo walks over to us accompanied by Finnick, The 71st victor from district 4. Leo introduced us and Finnick and I became friends straight away. After the hello's Finnick offered me a sugar cube and we got to know each other.

I explain to Finnick the whole situation, my best friend getting reaped, being so close to him and Lucy kissing him, and then my conflicting feelings, while we snack on sugar cubes. "Well Amber I don't know what to say, if you are as close as you say you are with Ethan then nothing will have changed, due to Lucy and you only have 4 days left with him before he goes into the arena, things with Lucy may just stop, due to the pressure in the arena or may make the bond stronger between them, we know better than anyone what it's like to be in there, and you know what happens to relationships in the arena." Finnick explains honestly, playing with the hem of my dress. "Yeah I guess you are right Finnick. I just don't want to lose him, I fought to get back to him and now he's getting thrown in there, what if he does something stupid for her." I ask scared. "Then he's blind to what he has in front of him every single day, didn't you say he lives with you? Leo might tell him to talk about that in the interviews instead of Lucy." He explains lifting my chin up with one finger, to look me in the eye. "Thanks Finnick." I smile as I stand up and walk over to the edge of the roof to look down at the street party below. "You really look pretty tonight Amber." He smiles as he follows me. "Thanks you always look handsome Finnick." I smile looking down at my dress. "Why thank you, your majesty." He smiles sarcastically. I giggle slightly, my conversations with Finnick are always like this filled with sarcasm and jokes but soon we will have to serious. "So what are your tributes like this year?" I ask in a serious voice. The smile vanishes from his face as he turns to look at me shocked. "They are Careers what do you expect Amber?" He asks in tired voice. "Sorry. Finnick how am I suppose to be a good mentor?"I ask worryingly. "Tell them how you survived, any skills you know could help them and so on." he explains sadly, knowing what I'm going to go through. He reaches out and places his hand on my shoulder. I turn back to him with a single tear running down my face. He then pulls me into a huge hug. "Don't worry Amber. The first year is always the worst, this year will be really hard but you will get through it." He explains into my hair. I nod silently knowing at what he is saying. "We best get back down stairs the recap will be on soon."He explains letting go of me. I nod wiping away the tears away. I walk over and grab my shoes and Finnick and I walk back down the stairs to our floors. At my floor Finnick smiles "Goodnight Lady Amber." with a hug and a kiss on my hand. "Night Lord Finnick." I smile as I open the door back on too district 11 floor.


	12. Chapter 12

When we enter the training centre we quickly make our way over to Ethan and Lucy. Everyone has nothing but praise for Ethan and Lucy. "You guys looked great, acted amazing and kept composure when Lucy almost fell. The crowd loved you." Leo beams happily. "Well done guys." I say as I notice that they are still holding hands. Ethan Looks at me apologetically. "Thanks Amber, You look great." He smiles at me. I smile in thanks as we get lead away to the elevator so we can go up to our floor. We ride up to our floor and Ethan and Lucy are shown their rooms and told to get changed for dinner. I have I new room this year, a larger one. As Ethan and Lucy are changing the rest of us go and wait in the sitting room. "Wow looks like love is in the air." Rhea chirps as we sit down together. "Yes. Will be perfect for the interviews." Caius sings happily. Leo and Aurora look at me sympathetically. I don't understand what's going on, Why it bothers me so much that Ethan and Lucy are close, it was bound to happen, he even said no one would replace me in his life. But something about it still bothers me. After 10 minutes Ethan and Lucy join us again changed. We then make our way in to the dining room with me bringing up the rear. When I enter I see the circular table laid out the same as on the train just with more places for the prep team, but Lucy has now taken my seat next to Ethan and Caius is sat on his other side. The only free sit for me is in between Rhea and Aurora. I sit there silently eating my meals, as everyone else chats happily. As I finish my desert talk turns to Ethan and Lucy again and the chariot kiss as it's being called now. My stomach jumps and my food curdles as Lucy talks in a girlish voice about Ethan. Not caring to excuse myself I stand up and leave the table, as I get to the door I look back quickly to see Ethan watching me, so I carry on walking to some where I know I can sort my brain out. I walk to the very back of our floor right at the end of the corridor the bedrooms are on, there is another that leads to a flight of stairs. I climb the stairs to roof. When I get there I walk to the garden and sit on the wooden bench and slip my sandals off. I sit for a few minutes thinking about everything. How can this all have happened so fast, wasn't it only two nights ago Ethan gave me my necklace and didn't I give him the chain, then fall asleep on him and he watched over me while I slept? And now He kissed Lucy and basically acts like he's dating her. I don't have a problem with him saving her when she fell but just now it feels all wrong. While I contemplate everything, I fail to notice that I am joined by someone until they speak. "Well Hello there your majesty!" they say with a slightly cockiness to their voice, making me jump I turn to see a young boy the same age as me with reddish hair leaning against one of the trees in black trousers and a sea blue shirt. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump your Majesty." He smiles with his cocky voice. "Oh what an honour to be in your presence my lord." I smile cheekily at boy standing up to bow. The boy waltzes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Hey Amber. How are you?" He whispers in my ear. "Hey Finnick. I'm not too sure to be honest, tonight's been confusing." I sigh as we break apart. He looks at me concerned for a few moments, until he smiles at me again. "Come tell old Finnick Odair your problems and have a sugar cube." He smiles taking my arm and making me sit down on the bench with him. Pulling a handful of sugar cubes out of his pocket. I laugh slightly remember my first encounter with Finnick Odair. I was stood by the district 11 chariot last year with Ben, in our mythical outfits, twitching with nervous excitement. When Leo walks over to us accompanied by Finnick, The 71st victor from district 4. Leo introduced us and Finnick and I became friends straight away. After the hello's Finnick offered me a sugar cube and we got to know each other.

I explain to Finnick the whole situation, my best friend getting reaped, being so close to him and Lucy kissing him, and then my conflicting feelings, while we snack on sugar cubes. "Well Amber I don't know what to say, if you are as close as you say you are with Ethan then nothing will have changed, due to Lucy and you only have 4 days left with him before he goes into the arena, things with Lucy may just stop, due to the pressure in the arena or may make the bond stronger between them, we know better than anyone what it's like to be in there, and you know what happens to relationships in the arena." Finnick explains honestly, playing with the hem of my dress. "Yeah I guess you are right Finnick. I just don't want to lose him, I fought to get back to him and now he's getting thrown in there, what if he does something stupid for her." I ask scared. "Then he's blind to what he has in front of him every single day, didn't you say he lives with you? Leo might tell him to talk about that in the interviews instead of Lucy." He explains lifting my chin up with one finger, to look me in the eye. "Thanks Finnick." I smile as I stand up and walk over to the edge of the roof to look down at the street party below. "You really look pretty tonight Amber." He smiles as he follows me. "Thanks you always look handsome Finnick." I smile looking down at my dress. "Why thank you, your majesty." He smiles sarcastically. I giggle slightly, my conversations with Finnick are always like this filled with sarcasm and jokes but soon we will have to serious. "So what are your tributes like this year?" I ask in a serious voice. The smile vanishes from his face as he turns to look at me shocked. "They are Careers what do you expect Amber?" He asks in tired voice. "Sorry. Finnick how am I suppose to be a good mentor?"I ask worryingly. "Tell them how you survived, any skills you know could help them and so on." he explains sadly, knowing what I'm going to go through. He reaches out and places his hand on my shoulder. I turn back to him with a single tear running down my face. He then pulls me into a huge hug. "Don't worry Amber. The first year is always the worst, this year will be really hard but you will get through it." He explains into my hair. I nod silently knowing at what he is saying. "We best get back down stairs the recap will be on soon."He explains letting go of me. I nod wiping away the tears away. I walk over and grab my shoes and Finnick and I walk back down the stairs to our floors. At my floor Finnick smiles "Goodnight Lady Amber." with a hug and a kiss on my hand. "Night Lord Finnick." I smile as I open the door back on too district 11 floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Amber! Amber come on! Come out the recap will be on soon." Ethan shouts banging on my bedroom door. "Amber please don't ignore me."He sighs into the door. "Why would I be ignoring you?" I ask quietly walking over to him. "Because of what happened at the opening ceremonies. And you stormed out at dinner when everyone started talking about it." He explains into the door. "How long have you been out here?"I ask. "Since you left." He sighs. "Ethan I was never in my room."I explain trying to suppress a smile. "What?" He asks. "Turn round you idiot." I smile grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "Amber? Where have you been then?" He asks completely confused. "I've been on the roof." I explain softly as I get pulled into a huge hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she would kiss me." He apologises into my neck. "It's ok, you couldn't exactly let her fall" I explain sadly. "I know but I didn't think she would kiss me!"He whispers softly. "So what's going on between you two?"I ask as normally as I can. "I don't know, I don't want anything to be happing with her, But I know everyone will except us to carry on with it." He explains sadly almost wining in my ear. "We will sort something out if you really don't want to carry it on."I explain slightly happier. "You really think so?"He asks me pulling away looking at me in the eye. "Yes. I am you're mentor after all." I smile winking at him. "Ethan! Darling! The recap is starting!" Lucy sings down the corridor in her new girlish voice. Her new voice irritates me so much like she has become someone new all for the games. Ethan rolls his eyes at me, takes my hand and leads me down the corridor. "Yeah, we're coming Lucy." He calls back. We enter the living area in the middle of our floor holding hands, Aurora, Leo and the prep team stare happily at us but Lucy gives me a death glare that I can't help to give her a huge smile which angers her more. "Hurry up and take a seat guys it's starting."Leo smiles pointing to the TV. We rush to the last two free seats, on the loveseat. I drop and shoes on the floor before I take my seat next to Ethan where he put his arm around my shoulders like he does back home. Just as the recap start I place my head on his shoulder. We watch as the commentators talk about the reaping's and then they turn their attention the this year's Mentor's and Escorts to see what they are wearing and so on. This year they spend quite a lot of time talking about district 11, me in general. They talk about my dress in comparison to my outfits last year. They talk about how I have grown up in the last few months and how my outfits since the reaping has shown that, as they show a photograph of me getting off the train this morning. They also talk to each other about my first year being a mentor, being such a sweet girl will I be able to cope. As they finish discussing my capability of mentoring they turn to district 12 as camera shows Haymitch tries to place his arm around me. In time with the TV my cheeks blush red in embarrassment. The commentators talk about Haymitch and Leo saving me. One line caught my attention, "Maybe that young Escort Leo has feeling for the little victor. But doesn't he date the district 11 stylist?" My cheeks turn tomato red as my jaw drops and my eyes zoom over to Leo and Aurora. Leo shrugs, and Aurora smiles at me kindly. I watch the rest of the recap shocked and don't really take notice as the district 11 chariot enters the city circle and my jaw falls open when Lucy kisses Ethan, But all I know is the commentators notice big time, they talk about how I am close to Ethan and how it must be a big shock for me. They then briefly discuss district 12 and the others but their attention keeps coming back to district 11. When the recap finishes Lucy blows. "What the hell are you doing?!"she yells at us jumping up from her seat. "Lucy just don't." I sigh lifting my head up, not in the mood for a fight. "Don't want? Get annoyed that you're sat cuddling my boyfriend!" She yells madly as her voice rises in pitch. "Lucy he is not your boyfriend, He is my best friend we are always like this." I explain not in the mood. "Yes he is! Ethan tell her!" She moans. "Tell her what Lucy? We are not dating, I saved you from falling off the Chariot and that's it." Ethan explains tightening his arm around me. "But I thought my kiss was enough? I thought you would get what it meant?" She says sadly. "Lucy, I'm sorry I don't like you like that, I have my eye on someone. We hardly know each other, you are two years older and I there are people with their eye on you." He explains kindly. she nods sadly, "I'm off to bed." She explains. "Lucy, Meet us for breakfast we need a chat on strategy, before training." I explain kindly smiling at her. "Ok" She sighs. We wait until we all hear her door shut to start talking. "Well that was eventful." Ethan smiles. I look up at him confused. "Well first you getting pounced on by that Haymitch guy, then finding out about you and Leo, then Lucy kissing me, Then you liking me. " He explains with a small laugh. I blush again at his words. "Ohh so maybe it was true about you liking me." He smirks jokingly. "Don't kid yourself, My jaw only dropped at the sight of you topless." I explain joking. "Oh I see how it is." he smiles pulling away from me and pushing me away. "Why would you push this away?" I ask flirtingly as I stand up and shake my hips sexily. " Well Amber you do look irresistible in that dress." he smiles seductively. "I know right." I flirt batting my eye lashes at him. "You really are beautiful Amber." He smiles as he stands up and walks up to me. "Thank you Ethan." I breath as we face each other nose to nose. We stand there looking in to each other's eyes, nose's touching. My body is telling me two different things, my heart is telling me to "go for it what's the worst that can happen?" but my brain is saying "wait until he's back or it will hurt more." I don't have time to make my mind up as Ethan does it for me. He slowly closes the distance between us. He rises one of his hands to my check as he softly touches his lips to mine. My body tingles at his touch. We both close our eyes and let our feelings take over. I place my hand on his shoulder and we intertwine our free hands. We stand there kissing forgetting about the world focusing on each other's lips. This is my first kiss, not only to Ethan but to anyone. The feelings that rise up inside of me makes me want another. After a few minutes we break apart, and Ethan places his forehead against mine, with a large smile on his face. I return the smile hiding the fact that I am utterly confused about what just happened. "Early day tomorrow Ethan, you should go and get some sleep." I smile as normally as I can. "Yeah good idea, Night Amber." He smiles, kisses my forehead and then makes his way to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

When I hear his door close I turn to everyone else, with a confused expression on my face. "Well we best get going." Caius explains standing up with Rhea. "Ok bye guys." I smile dazed. They leave and I am now alone with Aurora and Leo. "Amber honey are you ok?" Aurora asks as walks over to me and places an arm around me. "I have no idea." I explain confused. "Oh, Amber. Is your heart and brain telling you to do different things?" she asks as she leads me over to the sofa Leo is sat on. "Yeah I just don't know what to do." I explain as tears pool in my eyes." This isn't the best time for this to happen." Leo sighs putting his arm around me. "What do I do?" I ask sadly. "Dear Amber there is not a lot you can do, you could always wait until after the games to see what your true feelings are. You both don't need the stress of that right now. You need to focus on mentoring them and lining up sponsors and he needs to focus on surviving. Your hands are tied." Leo explains rubbing my arm. "But Leo. Surely trying now would be better than not trying at all, Didn't you tell me amber about a change between you too since you came back from the victory tour?" Aurora asks me nicely. "Well yeah since I came back we have been closer because we never thought we would see each other again when I got reaped. We have almost kissed a few times just things happened that prevented us." I explain remembering the time outside my door when my bag broke. "Oh Amber then why are you so confused? Surely if you have almost kissed before then there is no problem. If I was you I'd talk to him about it before he goes into the arena. So you can decide together." Aurora explains softly. "Yeah I guess so." I nod. "Now go get some sleep Amber, you can decide in the morning." Leo smiles softly. "Ok good idea. Night guys." I smile happy to understand what's happening. I hug them both and then make my way to my room. When I open my door I see Ethan sat on the side of my bed. "Ethan?!" I gasp. "Hey Am, I couldn't go to sleep without seeing you again."He smiles cheekily. "It's been 10 minutes since we saw each other." I explain suddenly breathless as I slowly walk over to him. "Ten minutes too long after that, And I've been waiting years to do that." He explains with a look in his eyes that I don't understand. "Years?" I gasp as he takes my hand and pulls me to sit next to him. "Yup! Since we were 14, when you wore that red dress to the reaping. My heart just swelled when I saw you. Red is definitely your colour." He explains softly, raising his free hand to stroke my cheek making them blush scarlet. "You look radiant when you blush Amber." He smiles making my blush stronger. "Thank you Ethan." I smile shyly. He leans in to kiss me again before he does I say "I have an Idea. We could be being watched, Lets go to the roof." quietly, as I kiss him on the cheek. "Ok Amber. Let's go." He smiles happily. "Wait let me get changed first." I explain softly remembering I'm still wearing my dress. "Ooooo Can I watch?" He asks eagerly. "No! Cheeky sodd! We Kissed only 20 minutes and you are already trying to get in my pants." I smile shocked, punching him softly. "Well not in your pants..." He smiles seductively implying something. "Cheeky sod!" I smile punching him again, This time he's expecting it so he grabs my hand and pulls me into a meaningful kiss. When we break apart both breathless, Ethan pushes me up and smiles "Get changed then." I giggle loudly as i stand up and make my way over to the large wardrobe and flick through the outfits. I find one I like that will hopefully make Ethan laugh, I grab the outfit and matching shoes and make my way to the bathroom. Once changed i return to my room to put my dress away. When I enter Ethan's jaw drops, "Wow" He breaths. I giggle looking down at my clothes, I'm wearing very short denim shorts and a tight red vest top which only covers my chest and matching red converse. "You like?" I giggle softly. "Yeah! wish it was you out there with me instead of Lucy." He smiles. My smile disappears at his comment. "No no no I didn't mean it like that Amber. Please don't cry." He explains, standing up and rushing over to me as tears start to fall down my face. "Come on Am! Cheer up!" He smiles stroking my cheeks putting his forehead to mine. I giggle slightly. "Come lets go to the roof!" I smile happily taking his hand and leading him out of my room and racing towards the door for the stairs. We don't slow as we reach the stairs we race up them and then when we reach the roof we burst through the double doors into the fresh air.


	15. Chapter 15

I carry on running into the small garden and just as I enter I trip over a rock on the path and fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Ethan runs over to me "Amber! Are you ok?" He asks worried. "Yeah I'm fine I think."I laugh loudly trying to stand. Ethan sees what I try to do so he grabs both my hands and pulls me up. When I wobble he throws an arm around my waist and leads me over to the bench. When we sit down he notices I've scraped my knee and I'm bleeding. "Oh Amber what am I gunna do with you?" He asks shaking his head slightly. "I didn't fall on purpose! And you know how clumsy I am!" I smile happily. Shaking his head he pulls his polo shirt off and starts cleaning my knee with it. "You know Aurora is gunna kill you, you have messed her masterpiece up." He chuckles as he stops the bleeding. "I'll just make it out that I fell in the shower and go down to medical in the morning." I shrug giggling slightly. "Why are you so giggly?"He smiles softly looking up at me. "I don't know just happy I guess." I smile leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm happy too. Are we allowed up here?" He asks looking around after cleaning my knee. "Of course. I was up here a lot last year. Follow me" I smile standing up and taking his hand. I lead him over to the side of the building. "Look they are still out partying for you." I smile pointing to the street below. "Wow! That looks great. What are they shouting?" He asks happily. "I don't know could be anything, It's a long way down. Even though the hunger games are gruesome the Capitol people throw a great party."I smile. "Too bad I won't be around to see one." Ethan sighs. I turn around and punch him hard in the stomach making him fall to the floor. "Don't! You! Dare! Talk! Like! That!"I shout angrily at him walking away from him. "Amber! Wait! Please!" He calls after me. Ignoring him I carry on walking trying to force the tears in my eyes back. "Amber!" He calls running up to me and grabbing my wrist and pulling me back and placing his lips forcefully on mine. I'm lost in the kiss unable to keep my tears at bay they spill over, making our kiss wet and salty. Ethan pulls away and places his forehead to mine. "Amber. I'm sorry." He sighs placing his hand on my cheek softly stroking it. "Ethan please don't talk like that." I sigh as the tears being to flow like a water fall. "I'm sorry." He sighs trying to dry my face. "Ethan I came back to you. I know you could win. I don't want to try this without knowing you'll come back." I explain as I continue to cry. "Amber Don't talk like that." he says sadly. "Then don't talk about losing, Losing means death!" I sigh madly. "Ok Ok! I'll try my hardest to come back. I hate seeing you cry. Amber please stop." He sighs drying my face again then pulling me back over to the bench, sitting me on his knee. I curl up into his chest as I stop my crying and calm my breathing. We sit there for a while slowly rocking from side to side, holding on to each other.

"Amber?" Ethan asks. "Yeah?" I smile as I lift my head up. "There is a guy watching us." He whispers softly. I quickly dry my tears then look around to see Finnick stood my one of the trees. "Oh Don't worry. I know him." I whisper back. "Hey Finnick!" I call to him. "Hello there Amber." He calls back walking over to us. "Ethan this is Finnick Odair, the district four mentor. Finnick this is Ethan Williams male tribute for district eleven and my closest friend." I smile as I stand up and introduce them. Ethan stands and places his left arm around my waist has he holds his right hand out. "Hello Finnick It's nice to meet you" He smiles. "Hi Ethan it's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you." Finnick smiles back as they both shake hands. We all sit and talk for awhile, we laugh and joke like a normal set of friends would. After a while I start to yawn. "Amber are you sleepy?" Finnick asks. "No I'm fine." I smile. "No you are tired we should go back to our floors." Ethan smiles standing up. "Well it was nice to meet you Ethan, I'd like to get to know you more." Finnick smiles standing up. Ethan pulls me up and we all make our way back down stairs. "Night Finnick, We should hang out tomorrow night if we can." Ethan smiles as they both fist pump. "Yeah we totally should. Night Ethan. Your majesty ." He smiles back. "Night My lord." I smile back as Ethan makes sure the coast is clear for us to sneak back on to our floor.

When we can, we sneak back into my bedroom safely, and start laughing. "That was good." I smile as I go into the bathroom to clean my knee with some soap and water. "Yeah. Erm Amber why did you say to Finnick I was only your closest friend?" He asks me from my bed. "Because you are my closest friend and the closest person to me in anyway. And to be honest I'm not sure what we are at the moment." I explain still cleaning my knee not wanting to see the expression on his face. " What? I thought that would be obvious Amber we kissed we have strong feelings for each other so I thought we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. At least that's what I think about us." He explains in a sad tone. Before I leave I wash the tears away from my face. "Ok Ethan but you have to focus on training." I explain as I make my way back to my bed where Ethan has made himself comfortable. "Yeah and you need to focus on getting sponsors." He finishes in a nasty tone. "Yeah that's right. I guess you heard my conversation with Leo and Aurora?" I ask guiltily. "Yeah I heard but you don't seem confused." He explains as I lie down on the bed next to him " I don't feel confused anymore. I think it was shock, things have changed so fast tonight and so many times." I explain softly. "What do you mean so many times?" He asks pulling me over to him. "Well at the last of the evening I thought you and Lucy were dating due to the Chariot kiss, I thought I would lose your friendship. Then you turned her down and we kissed randomly. When Lucy kissed you it made me feel something that confused me but when you kissed me things felt great, but I was thinking about it ruining our friendship but if anything its strengthened it."I smile as I cuddle into his chest. "Oh I see." He smiles into my hair. "So My mighty Mentor as Lucy and I are to be trained separately what should I do in training over the next few days?" He asks me slightly sarcastic. "Well what I did was a bit of everything in training, but didn't show my skills until my private session with the gamemakers so I suggest you do the same. When it comes to weightlifting and combat don't show how good you are in front of the others. Learn Camouflage and other survival techniques they will help you a lot in the arena. Also try and watch the others and if you can or want to try and make allies they will help. Then in your private session show them everything you've got. They will still take notice by district 11 so you should be able to make an impression." I explain seriously. "Yes Boss." He smiles saluting. "Ethan can you stay in here tonight?" I ask sleepily. "Yeah sure but won't we get caught?" He asks pulling me closer. "Course not. Leo will bang on the doors to wake us up then you can sneak back to your room after wards." I explain yawning. "Ok We staying like this?" He asks. "Yup, your chest is comfortable and I can't be bothered to move." I sigh cuddling closer to him. "Night Ethan." I sigh once more as I fall asleep happy. "Night my beautiful Amber." Ethan smiles as he kiss my forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Wake up Amber! We have a Very important day!" Leo shouts from the other side of my door. I open my eyes to see that I am still curled up in Ethan's arms who is still out for the count. "Come on Ethan wake up" I smile shaking him softly. "Wake up!" I carry on shaking him. After a few minutes I stop shaking and come up with a different idea. I slowly place my lips to his and kiss him passionately. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss he wakes up and starts to kiss me back, pushing my on to my back and rolling on top of me, Deeping the kiss. We make out until we are both out of breath. We break apart and Ethan rolls off my on to his side. "Good Morning." I smile happily as I roll over to face him. "Good morning Beautiful. Thank you for the wakeup call." He smiles extremely happy. "You are welcome." I blush. "Anyway you should make your way back to your room to get ready." I explain softly sitting up and stretching."Ok Amber. See you at breakfast?" He asks. "Of course. Now go before we get caught." I smile punching him softly in the arm. " Yes Miss." he smiles climbing around me to stand up. "Laters baby." He smiles leaning down to kiss me softly. "See you soon." I smile as he leaves my room safely. I slowly stand and make my way the bath room to brush my teeth. I then change my top to a longer one then make my way to breakfast. When I get to the dining room I see Leo and Aurora drinking a cup of Coffee each. "Morning!" I call happily as I get myself a cup of hot chocolate and a bun. "Morning Amber." They both call back as I walk across to the table. "Amber my goodness what have you done to your leg?" Aurora asks shocked jumping up and running over to me. "Oh I fell over in the shower last night." I explain shrugging. " Oh no we'll have to go down to medical!" she flaps. "No, not until Lucy and Ethan have gone down to training." I explain. "Ok but straight after!" She orders. "Yes Aurora." I smile as I sit down. Just as I finish my bun, Lucy walks in wearing her training outfit, black sport shorts, a white vest top and white trainers. Both the shorts and the vest have the number 11 on them. " Morning Lucy." I call happily to her as I stand up to grab more food. "Good morning Mentor." she smiles back. "Lucy please call me Amber, and would you like some breakfast?" I ask nicely. "Oh yes please Amber." She smiles back blushing slightly as she sits down in a spare sit. I fill three plates full of food, I give one to Lucy, place one in the spare space next to my seat and sit down and tuck in to the final one. "Thank you Amber. You said you wanted to discuss strategy this morning?" Lucy asks softly. "Ah yes I did, didn't I. Well what I did was a bit of everything, but didn't show my skills until my private session with the gamemakers so I suggest you do the same. When it comes to weightlifting and combat don't show how good you are in front of the others. Learn Camouflage and other survival techniques they will help you a lot in the arena. Also try and watch the others and if you can or want to try and make allies they will help. Then in your private session show them everything you've got. They will still take notice by district 11 so you should be able to make an impression. So I suggest you do that. You will have to talk to Leo about the interviews but just try and learn everything. It all helps. In the Arena there should be trees, so try and stay in there as much as possible find water and find food. Don't for whatever you do go looking for fights, if you're lucky everyone should fight among themselves and leave you alone. At the cornucopia grab whatever you can and get the hell out of there, do not get involved in the bloodbath." I explain softly but sternly. " Ok Thank you." She smiles. "You are Welcome." I smile.

We all eat or drink having a normal conversation when Ethan walks in, wearing a similar training outfit to Lucy, his shorts are just longer and looser. "Morning." He calls out. " Morning Ethan I grabbed you some food." I smile normally. "Thanks Amber." He smiles taking his seat next to me. Once I've finished my food I stay seated while I wait for the others to finish and I finish my hot chocolate. At one point Ethan takes my hand under the table and we sit holding hands. At quarter to 10 we all get up and make our way to the lift. Ethan and I linger in the dining room. "Have a good day beautiful." He smiles taking my other hand. "I will. Just remember what I said about training." I smile back. " I will. Try everything don't show off." he explains. "Exactly. Let's not tell everyone about us for a few days." I explain. "Ok whatever you think is best." he smiles. "You best get going. I'll see you later." I smile. " Ok. Laters Baby."He smiles. We kiss goodbye and then we both walk to the lift where everyone is waiting for us. "Right guys best behavior. No showing off you heard what Amber said. We will see you tonight." Leo explains softly as Lucy and Ethan get into the elevator. Just before the door closed Ethan winks at me. "Right now to go to medical for that knee amber!" Aurora says sternly. "Yes Aurora. lead the way." I smile as she calls the lift.

When we enter medical all the workers greet me like an old friend, I guess in a way we are, I was in here a lot last year, hurting myself in training or falling over on a glass coffee table and these people were the ones who brought me back to the world at the end of the games. "Now what have you done this time Amber?" Lewis the main healer asks as he walks over to Aurora and I. "Oh I fell over in the shower last night." I explain my lie smoothly. "Ahh well come on over we'll have that cleaned in no time." He smiles taking my hand and leading me over to a small bed. I sit on the side of the bed as Lewis cleans and rubs a healing gel over my cut. "Right that should be like new in about ten minutes, just stay here until it does would you like a drink?" He asks me nicely. "Can I have a glass of water." I smile back. He nods and leaves. When he comes back he hands me a glass of water and Aurora follows him. "Hunny how are you feeling?" She asks me nicely. "I'm fine Aurora was just a small cut." I explain with a smile." I didn't mean your knee I meant with Ethan?" she explains softly. I blush slightly as I raise the glass to my lips and take a sip. Lewis has left us again so I'm left alone with Aurora. "Did I just see a blush? Is that why you and him were late out of the dining room? Did you talk?" She asks in a girlish excitement. "Yeah we did but it wasn't this morning. We were saying good bye for the day." I explain shyly blushing again. "When did you talk?" She asks edger for the information. "When I went to sleep last night he was waiting in my room for me. We talked and we are together." I whisper so no one can over hear us. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" She squeaks hugging me. "Shh I wasn't suppose to tell you yet, As I'm not sure how we're gunna play it." I explain smiling. " Oh yes of course, I won't tell a soul! And it's your choice it may be a nice angle to use for the interviews or it could be taken the wrong way by certain people. Maybe you should talk to Leo about that before the interviews."She smiles. Lewis walks in again, "Right that looks like your knee has healed, you are free to go, just no more falling over." He smiles as he looks at me knee one last time. "Thank you Lewis." I smile as I jump down from the bed and Aurora and I make our way back upstairs. When we get back to our floor Aurora picks out an outfit for me which is a dark blue dress with parts cut out of the side covered in red stars and black shoes, I then dress and then Leo and I go to meet more sponsors. After a few hours of talking with sponsors, Leo and I return back to the training centre just in time to welcome Lucy and Ethan back from training.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo, Aurora and I are all sat in the lounge when Lucy and Ethan walk in. "Hey how did it go?" I ask happily. "Can I answer when I sat down for a bit?" Lucy asks tired. "Of course." I smile. "I'm going to my room." Ethan states walking out of the room. "Lucy what happened?" I ask worried. "I'm not sure we stayed together this morning but after lunch we wanted to do different things so we split up." She explains shrugging. " Ok I'll go talk to him." I smile as I stand up and make my way to Ethan's room. "Ethan? Can I come in?" I ask as I knock on his door. I get no response so I open the door and walk in, but he's not there. I look around and notice that the bathroom door is closed and it sounds like the shower is on. I straighten my dress and sit down on the bed to wait for Ethan. After a few minutes Ethan walks in with a towel around his waist. "Amber! What are you doing here?" He asks shocked when he notices me sat on his bed, making the towel more secure around his waist. "Ha-ha! I came to see if you were alright." I laugh at his embarrassment. "Well get out while I dress!" He yells going bright red. "Nope I'll stay! But I won't watch." I laugh as I turn around and put my hands over my eyes. He huffs a few times but by what I can hear he has decided to get dressed. After a few minutes he places his hand on my shoulder. "You can turn back round now." He sighs. I turn with a smile on my face to see him in a pair of dark jeans topless with a sad expression on his face. "Ethan what's wrong?" I ask concerned taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed. "Well you know how you said I should try to make allies if I wanted them?" He asks worryingly. "Yeah?" I sigh. "Well in training I was approached by the boy from district 1. He asked me As I have a recent victor as a mentor If I wanted to join forces with the careers." He explained ashamed. "What did you say to them." I ask now worried about his safety. " I said no, but before the end of the day I went to the bathroom and the boys from district one and two followed me, and beat the hell out of me, saying I'll regret not joining them." He explains moving to point to red marks on his chest that I never noticed before. "Oh no!." I sigh pulling him in to a huge hug. "Amber what do I do?" He whispers into my shoulder. "I'm not sure Ethan, but stay away from them over the next few days. Hopefully by the time they are in the arena they will have stronger people they need to get rid of, before their attention comes back to you." I explain softly stroking his back. He slowly pulls away slightly then softly places his soft lips to mine. Slowly we deepen the kiss making it passionate and steamy as get breathless. Our hands start to roam, one of his slowly move down to my hips as the other moves to caress my cheek, as both of mine move to tangle themselves in his golden brown locks. We are only interrupted when Lucy knocks on the door and shouts "Dinners ready guys." Softly through the door. We break apart smiling at each other. "Ok Lucy." I shout back not taking my eyes off Ethan. "You Mr need to put on a shirt, I don't think the others would be happy to see you topless again, and you won't want to show your bruises." I smile poking one making him flinch. "Oi you." he smiles glaring jokingly at me. I grin at him as I stand up and walk over to his wardrobe. I grab a suitable polo shirt and turn round to through it at him but he's right behind me, scaring me. "Holy hell!" I smile punching him. "Sorry did I make you jump?" He smiles sarcastically. "Yes." I breath as his face comes closer. We share a gentle loving kiss, and pull apart smiling. "You want me to wear this?" he smile taking the shirt out of my hand. "Yes I think blue suits you." I smile. He pulls the top on as I straighten my dress and fix my hair, we then make our way towards the dining room. Just before we enter Ethan stops and pulls me back. "Am Erm how will we act in there? Will we tell them?" he whispers softly placing his face close to mine. Guilt runs through me. " Ethan I don't know, Aurora knows but no one else knows, and I think it's a bit unfair to tell Lucy, considering she had a crush on you." I explain softly placing my forehead to his. "oh? How?"he asks me with a little confused expression on his face. I giggle slightly. "aw you look so cute. And she got it out of me I blushed." I explain blushing again. "oh ok, how about tomorrow night?" he ask me softly. I nod smiling happily. A smile lightens up his face. He then slowly raises one hand up to my face and places his lips to mine happily. When we break apart we walk into the dining room walking slightly apart to see everyone waiting. " thank you for joining us guys!" aurora calls sarcastically. As we sit down she winks at me from across the table.

We chat nicely over dinner not mentioning training which I can tell Ethan is still worried about. Lucy is still her new girly self but now is nice to me after what happened on the train. Aurora keeps making little comments about me and Ethan but luckily Leo and Lucy don't pick up on them.

After dinner Aurora has things she need to do for the interviews and Leo has things to do as well, so Lucy, Ethan and I are free to do as we please for the rest of the evening. "guys I'm going to watch TV in my room and then go to sleep so I'll see you in the morning." Lucy smiles as Lucy, Ethan and I walk into the living room. " ok Lucy sleep well, breakfast at the same time." I smile as she walks towards the bedrooms. " ok amber. Night guys!" she smiles waving to us. We both call "night" back to her as we hear her door close. Ethan then turns to me takes me by the waist and leans me backwards holding me above the floor and kisses me passionately. After the kiss I start giggling at his show of affection "you're giggle is so cute." He smiles putting me back on my feet. "Thank you honey." I giggle as a peck him softly on the lips. "You're welcome." He smiles kissing me wrapping his arms around me picking me up and carrying me to the white love seat. He sits down so I am on his lap. We sit there for awhile kissing and then we just cuddle. I try to keep the bad thoughts away, and stay happy not thinking about what is to happen in a few days. He senses my mood and moves his hands and starts tickling me. I start laughing and fly around trying to stop him, he doesn't stop so I end up falling off his knee on to the soft carpet making a large bang. I carry on laughing lying on the floor. "Amber are you ok ?" He asks sitting on the floor next to me. Through my giggle I manage to tell him I'm fine. Once I've calmed down I glance up at the clock to check the time. "Ethan we best go up to the roof." I explain standing up. " ok do you want to get changed first? It might be cold up there." He asks taking my hand as we walk towards the stairs. " oh yes good Idea." I smile pulling him off to my room.

When in my room, Ethan pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately with an urgency. After a few minutes I pull away to breath. He grins happily at me still in his arms, I smile back at him, with a question on my lips. "Ethan I know everything about you so I know that I'm your first girlfriend, so how do you know how to do that?" I ask him quietly looking down at his shirt blushing. "Ha it's slightly embarrassing really, I used to watch people, like my parents and when we used to watch those Capitol TV shows as a joke. I never wanted to disappoint you, if we ever became a couple." He explains softly placing two fingers under my chin lifting my head up. " That's sweet, you really did that just for me?" I ask looking in to his honest eyes. "Yeah. All I have ever wanted to do is make you happy. And I know I won't be able to in a few days time but I promise I'll do my best to make you happy." He vows looking me in the eye moving his hand to caress my face. "You've always made me happy Ethan, just for being there for me, looking after me and being my best friend." I smile sweetly at him. We share soft passionate kiss. After our kiss I remember how we are suppose to be meeting Finnick up on the roof. "I need to get changed or we will be late" I smile climbing out of his hands trying to head towards the wardrobe. "Oh can't I keep you all to myself" he asks seductively taking my hand and pulling me back on to his chest, making us fall on to the bed. I blush tomato red. "Erm you can have that err later." I explain stuttering. "Fine. Go get changed I'll wait here" he smiles kissing me on the forehead, before helping me get up. I walk over to the wardrobe as search for some warm clothes. I settle for a pair of skinny jeans, a vest top, a pale orange cropped jumper and a pair of ankle boots. I take the clothes and walk towards the bathroom. "Stay in here Am, I won't look I promise." He smiles rolling over. I deliberate for a few minutes and as I don't want to be late I take my shoes off, and pull the jeans on under my dress. I then quickly replace my dress for the vest top and jumper and pop my boots on. I put the shoes and the dress into the wardrobe and turn round to tell Ethan that I'm ready but he's already sitting up. "You said you were not going to look!" I scow at him. "I only looked up when you had put your vest on I promise Amber." He smiles standing up taking my hand. " come on best not be late." He smiles leading my from my room to the roof.


End file.
